Sky Strider
Sky or Sky Strider is a female elephant and one of the three protagonists of Bravelands. Physical Appearance Sky is a fairly-sized young elephant with leathery, gray skin and large, floppy ears typical of elephants. Two cream coloured tusks protrude from her mouth. As is common to her species, she has a thin, rope-like tail and a thick gray trunk. Sky also has short, baggy-skinned legs ending in four hoof-like toenails. One of her ears gets torn by a lion in Code of Honor. Personality Sky is a kindhearted elephant who looks out for her younger cousin, Moon. When around possible threats, Sky tries to act brave for Moon, to keep him calm. She is grateful that the rest of the herd raised her as their own daughter when her mother was killed by lions. History Pre-Series When Sky was just a newborn, her mother was killed by a pack of lions shortly after her birth. The rest of her herd, led by her grandmother, have raised Sky ever since. ''Broken Pride Sky is first seen comforting Moon when the lions appear. She finds the rhinos and then talks to Great Mother about them. Then she travels to the Plain of Our Ancestors. Sky reads her mother's bone and saw a vision from before her mother's death, then she had a vision of a baboon riding an adult lion's back at the Watering Hole. She tries to stop her herd from traveling to the Watering Hole. When they do, she sees Thorn and Fearless, so she tries to leave the Watering Hole, but is stopped by Great Mother. ''Code of Honor Sometime after Great Mother's death, Sky takes Great Mother's tusk and starts her journey to the Plain of our Ancestors. However, Moon follows, and Sky needs to decided between making him go back to the herd or taking him with her, and she chooses to take Moon with her. One night, Sky begins telling Moon a story about an elephant named Cloud, but Moon wanted Sky to make Cloud a he. The next morning, rhinoceros follows them to the Plain of our Ancestors, and Sky finally confronts her and asks the rhinoceros why they're following her. The rhino, who's name is Silverhorn, says that she comes in peace, and that she needs to go to the Plain of our Ancestors because she's done something bad. Sky agrees to take Silverhorn with her. ''Blood and Bone Sky saves Thorn from Fearless when the lion (under the impression that Thorn's a traitor) attempts to strike him, with a killing bite. After Sky knocks Fearless unconscious, Thorn thanks Sky explains that the reason why Fearless tried to kill him was because he was accused of treason when it was actually Stinger. He reveals that Stinger is Bark's murderer along with being responsible for killing Grub. They soon part ways. Sky returns to her herd with Silverhorn and Rock in tow. Sky then reveals to her family about Stinger's involvement in Great Mother's murder and usurpation. This enrages her family who then seek to confront the Baboon. Sky tires to warn Rain Strider not to underestimate Stinger despite his small size due to the fact the the wicked monkey is a master manipulator and is charismatic. But Rain and the rest of the Striders brush it off thinking there's nothing to worry about. When the Striders, arrive at Baboon Island to confront Stinger, Sky's fears are imedealty proven the false-parent uses his deception against the Strider's by convincing everybody else that the Strider's have been driven mad by grief. This causes Stinger's followers to turn on the Striders and Rain to get killed in the process. [[The Spirit-Eaters|''The Spirit-Eaters]] Coming soon Gallery Canon SkyStrider.JPG|Sky on The Spirit Eaters cover with Nimble and Livley on the bottom Sky.JPG|Sky one the Blood and Bone book cover with Thorn and Fearless on the left Sky.png|Sky on the Broken Pride cover Fan art dczx0qc-ddf6e5aa-1ad1-495f-b51f-139c783bb0d7.png|By GD trekkie 485fdf7e457656b2d1f415c70b515522 elephant-silhouette-sunset-at-getdrawingscom-free-for-personal- 270-270.jpg Trivia * Sky is the first known elephant that can see into the future. * Sky, along with Fearless and Thorn, have lost at least one parent. * Sky is the only main character that is female. * Sky is currently 12 years old, thus making her the oldest of the three main characters. ** According to Gillian Phillip's Twitter, Sky is actually not much younger than Rock, who is an adult, so Sky is most likely closer to 18 years old, rather than 12. ** Technically, Sky may be around the same age as Thorn and Fearless physically and mentally as elephants age slower then both baboons and lions. * Along with Fearless, Sky has lost at least one parent, however, Sky lost her mother while Fearless lost his foster father, and later his mother and biological father. * Sky is revealed to have the gift of reading the bones of other animals, confirmed to her by Great Mother. * She is the only known animal to have had inhabited the Great Spirit without being the Great Parent. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Stubs Category:Striders Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mammals Category:Living Animals Category:Great Spirit Category:Living Mammals Category:Living Females Category:Living Elephants